Pirates of the Caribbean 2
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Jack is finally back and he wants to marry Nicole,but something goes wrong again.
1. Pirates of the Caribbean 2

Pirates of the Caribbean 2  
"Kaya! I thought I told you not to go over there!" I said as I yelled to my sister to get out of the forest. By then there was no sound out of her and I was starting to get worried. If only Jack was here,I thought. Then things would at least be a little better.  
  
Jack is a pirate, and I'm just a humble girl that lives on a lonely island. But Jack came to this island about 11 years ago when I was very young. My name is Nicole. I'm 16,my father and mother are gone and my sister and I are the only two in our family that are alive. I've vowed to take care of her until she can find a man to prosper with for the rest of her life. But I know that isn't going to be for a while. Jack is my love and he has been gone for a year because he was going to be help this man named Will Turner to find the love of his life.  
  
A year ago today my village was attacked by wild men with torches. Well,at least that's all that Kiya said they were. We never got to find out who they really were,and that scares me sometimes. This is a very lonely village and I still don't know why anyone would want to attack us. My father never told me any secrets while he was alive. He was a noble and honest man. Jack told me so. I even remember him telling me so.  
"There you are!" I said as Kaya started to finally come back to the village. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to go out to shore,"she said.  
  
"You know how much I hate it when you go out there alone. Please don't do that unless you ask me and I can come with you. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"And you know you need to stop calling me that. Mother isn't alive anymore."  
  
"I know. But you act like her."  
  
"Stop it Kaya."  
  
It was late in the afternoon when I realized that something was wrong. Yakul came to me and started to hit me on the head with his nose. Right away I knew that something wasn't going right. I looked outside and saw a huge ship coming this way. I didn't recognize the ship at first. I thought it was more samurai.  
  
"Sister what is that?"Kaya asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'm going to go check it out."  
  
"What about me?"she asked as she started walking with me.  
  
"No Kiya. Not this time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want you to stay here and protect the village ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok."  
  
"It'll be alright. But in case something does happen I need you to be on alert so you can warn the villagers to get out of here. You know what to do."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok. Now go."  
  
I watched as she started to walk off toward the village. I know she hates it when I do this,I thought. But I can't forget what my father said. I have to protect her. And she needs to protect the village.  
  
On the way down to the bay I sang a song that my mother had sang to me when I was young. It was a japanese song. She said it would help me if I had a secret and I didn't want to tell anyone about it. I didn't understand about it then. But now I do.  
  
Always a secret Donna kotoba de mo oboete iru  
  
Kono mune ni zenbu shimatte oku no  
  
Chiisa na omoide sae mo kobosa zuni  
  
Kagi wo kakete kyou kara no takaramono  
  
Soba ni irareru jiyuu  
  
Kuchi ni daseba kowaresou de kowakute  
  
Zutto himitsu no mama de dare mo shiranai keredo  
  
Konna ni anata wo aisete sore ga shiawase  
  
Ienai kimochi ha kyou mo yureru kokoro ni  
  
Tayori nage na nagai kage wo otoshite iru  
  
Hanarete omou dake no ima ha hitori  
  
Dakishimeru sabishii kedo suteki na kyori  
  
Furimuku kata ni seotta towa no sora he  
  
Tabidatsu tabi setsunai yo  
  
Anata ga kizukanakute mo dakishimete kurenakute mo  
  
Hohoemu anata wo ima ha mitsumeteitai  
  
Zutto himitsu no mama de dare mo shiranai keredo  
  
Konna ni anata wo aisete sore ga shiawase  
  
Hiza wo kakaete hitori nakitai yoru mo aru kedo  
  
Mata asu au toki ni ha kitto egao de...  
  
(translation per line)  
  
I'm remembering every word  
  
Left completely in this heart  
  
I won't even let those little memories go,  
  
Lock that treasure from this day on...  
  
Next to being free,  
  
It seems like my mouth wants to give way...  
  
But everyone's unaware that it would always be a secret ---  
  
That happiness of loving you so...  
  
The feelings in this wavering heart won't talk today,  
  
Losing the long shadow of trust...  
  
Only thinking apart, by oneself now ---  
  
Holding someone tight but (still) lonesome... a beautiful distance...  
  
Turning around, carried into the endless sky,  
  
Beginning a painful trip,  
  
You hold tight, unaware ---  
  
Now I want to stare at you smile...  
  
But everyone's unaware that it would always be a secret ---  
  
That happiness of loving you so...  
  
Even though the night wants to weep with the one holding his knees  
  
Sometimes we'd meet tomorrow again --- with a smile certainly... 


	2. Chapter 2

I looked out onto the bay and watched as the ship started to land on the island. I saw a man step off the ship and then I realized that it was him. Jack had come back! I just knew it had to be him. I then took Yakul by the reigns and motioned to him that everything was going to be alright. As I went down to the shore,a sigh of relief came over me. But before I moved any closer,I saw Will. But he wasn't by himself. He was walking with a lady,who I presumed was the girl he had been talking about. The love of his life. But then I realized why I was here in the first place. And that was to see Jack. I then ran down the hill to meet him.  
  
As I ran down the hill I was happy to see that Jack was happy to see me. I literally ran into his arms and just about cried.  
  
"Nice to see you again,"he said.  
  
"Nice to see you again too."  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"Missed you too."  
  
"I'm glad to be back."  
  
"We have much to talk about."  
  
"That we do."  
  
I then turned to Will. He was smiling. I guess he was happy for us too.  
  
"It's good to see you too,"said Will as he walked over to us. He took my hand and kissed it. He then motioned to the lady to come over. "Elizabeth,I would like you to meet a very special friend of mine. This is Nicole."  
  
She put her hand out and I shook it politely. "Nice to meet you,"I said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too,"she said with a smile.  
  
Good,I thought. No problems here.  
  
Jack then took me by the hand,"Come. We have much to talk about."  
  
That we did. I told him what had happened after he left. How much I missed and how glad I was that he back. I didn't want him to leave. But for some reason I knew he was going to. Elizabeth and Will needed a way to get home. That was unless Jack was going to stay here for the rest of his life with me. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. He was going to leave me again and I knew it.  
"I'm glad that you and your sister are doing ok,"he said. "But there is something I must ask you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
My eyes then widened. I couldn't believe this. He wasn't going to leave me,he actually asked me to marry him! I had only one choice. "Yes. Yes I will."  
  
He then put a ring on my finger and kissed me. I was so happy that I had no idea what to say.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"I won't leave you again."  
  
"What about Will and Elizabeth? How will they get home?"  
  
"They will use the Black Pearl. I am staying here with you."  
  
"Oh. Thank you."  
  
He put his arms around my waist and my put my head on his shoulder. "God I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." 


	3. Chapter 3

That night I decided that I wouldn't go to sleep for a while. I was too happy because Jack had finally come back to me. But then I worried that he was going to leave me again. I didn't know what to do. I guess the only thing I could do was wait.  
  
The next morning I got up bright and early. Everyone else was still alseep,which gave me enough time to sneak away from the village. I didn't want anyone to notice that I was up. But I got caught,by Will.  
  
"Hi,"he said.  
  
"Good morning,"I said politely.  
  
"Trying not to get caught again?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. At least not this time. Come on." He took me by the hand and led me down to the shore.  
  
"You come down here a lot?"Will asked me.  
  
"Whenever I'm not taking care of my sister."  
  
"Oh. When is that?"  
  
"Usually in the afternoon. I usually have to take her with me though. I'm afraid that if I leave her alone,she'll wonder off into the forest again."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
I sighed. "That's where my parents are buried."  
  
"You mean you don't want her to find out?"  
  
"Yes. And no. I want her to found out about it someday. But just not now."  
  
"You're a strong woman. But she's going to find out sooner or later anyways."  
  
"I know that. I just can't stop thinking about the way things were before..."  
  
"I know."  
  
I guess Yakul had decided that he was tired of waiting for me back at home. I could hear him neighing so I guess that meant it was time for me to go for a walk. "I'm sorry. I need to go." I bowed my head and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

I found Yakul not to far away from where Will and I were. I went over to him and started to stroke his nose.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Yakul. I guess I need to get out more. C'mon let's go."  
  
As I Yakul and I rode down to the other end of the island,I started singing a song to cheer me up.  
  
Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
* boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
  
arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
* Repeat  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
furikaeru  
  
michi wo tozashi  
  
aruite'ku eien ni  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
ikite yuku eien ni  
  
fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
* boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
  
arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
* Repeat  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
furikaeru  
  
michi wo tozashi  
  
aruite'ku eien ni  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
ikite yuku eien ni  
  
English Translations:  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
* As we live on,  
  
we lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change,  
  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
  
in search of the light.  
  
* Repeat  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Closing off  
  
the way back,  
  
we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
* As we live on,  
  
we lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change,  
  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
  
in search of the light.  
  
* Repeat  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Closing off  
  
the way back,  
  
we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
As we got down to the shore,I stopped a bit. I thought something was wrong,but then Yakul came over to me and acted like everything was ok.  
  
"Good boy,"I whispered into his ear. "I know I shouldn't be down here. But I have to get away from everything. I just want to fly away you know. I want to fly away from this miserable island. There isn't anything to do here. Everyone's gone and everything is dead. What am I supposed to do? Is Jack going to stay with me? Or are we going to leave here? I wish I knew."  
  
"You want to know what I think?"it was Will!  
  
"Did you follow me here?"  
  
"Yes and no. I want to help you."  
  
I sighed and smiled. "Alright."  
  
"I think you should decided."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what you and Jack are going to do after you get married." "You heard my conversation with Yakul didn't you?"  
  
"Sorry. But I couldn't help it."  
  
"That's fine. But why do you want to help me?"  
  
"Because I think it would be for the best."  
  
Will and I talked for some time. And I'm glad that we did. I don't know what it was that stopped making me think so much,but I'm glad he did help me. It kind of gave me a little sigh of relief.  
  
"Listen,"I started. "I want to say that I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what happened a year ago. I'm sorry I had to drag you and Jack into that mess."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. At least you're still alive. You know,I didn't actually think you were going to do that at first."  
  
"Me neither. But I knew I had to do something."  
  
"But I'm still not happy you did it."  
  
I sighed. "Yes I know. But you did save my life."  
  
"That was nothing."  
  
"It was something to me. At least I didn't leave my little sister."  
  
"That's right. Jack would have been heartbroken you know."  
  
"Yes I know. I'm just glad..."I trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you found Elizabeth."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"She is very kind." Ok,I thought. What the hell is wrong with me? Do I know how some feeling for Will or something? I thought I loved Jack. I guess my emotions are trying to take over me now.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Hmm? Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"There you are!"it was Jack with Yakul. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"Sorry. I was talking to Will."  
  
"Its fine."  
  
I went over to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was here,"I whispered.  
  
"Its ok. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Thank you. Come on Yakul!" I took him by the reigns and rode off. I knew Jack wanted some time alone with Will. I didn't say much for the rest of the day. I guess I couldn't help thinking about what Will had said to me. There were a few times when I wanted to lean over and kiss him. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. I could never love him anyways. He was just my friend,even though he had saved my life a year ago. I didn't want to tell anyone that I liked him. No,I thought. I can't tell anyone. Esepcially not Jack. It would ruin his heart. He would never forgive me if I did such a thing. I know him. He would probably try to kill me. 


	5. Chapter 5

That night after dinner I decided to sneak out again. I just wanted to be alone. Alone in my own private world where no one could see me or hear me. Even though I knew that wasn't possible. I took the sword from my pocket and looked at it.  
  
"I wish I could use you again,"I thought. But then I thought of something. I took the sword and cut part of wrist with it. As the blood started to come down on my hand,I wiped my hand on the tree. It was the only thing I could do since my father was dead.  
  
"I'm sorry father,"I said in a whisper. "But this is the only return I could give you. Please forgive me." I bowed my head and started to run off again.  
  
When I got back to the village the blood was already starting to drip onto the ground. There was nothing I could do about the pain,so I tried to ignore it. But Jack couldn't,as he saw me coming down the hill.  
"Where have you been?"he asked me once I got to the bottom of the hill.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to pay my last respects to my father." His eyes then moved down to my hand.  
  
"Your hand...It's bleeding..."  
  
"It's nothing but a scratch."  
  
"No its not. You're hurt. We need to get back to the village now."  
  
When we got back to the village he put me on my bed and told me not to move. I didn't think I had cut my skin too deep,but I did. Now the pain was getting worse.  
  
"Is she all right?!"it was Will's voice. "I'll go see her."  
  
I tried as hard as I could to keep my eyes open,but it was just so hard. The pain was hurting like hell!  
  
"Hey,"he said in a whisper.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"We have to get you out of here."  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I can't have you dying on us. At least not now."  
  
I sighed and tried to smile. "Ok."  
  
"Show me your hand."  
  
I placed my hand over the bed. The bleeding was starting to get worse by every second.  
  
"We have to get her out of here as soon as possible. She's lost a lot of blood already."  
  
"What about Kaya?"I asked in a whisper.  
  
"She'll be fine. Elizabeth will take care of her I promise."  
  
I smiled. "That's fine."  
  
Before I knew it,we were on the ship and heading for the same island we landed on a year ago. I was having constant pain,and Jack was nice to check on me every so often.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
I smiled. "I am. Now that you're here."  
  
"It shouldn't take to long to get there alright?"  
  
I nodded. "Ok."  
  
"Just hang on for me. I know you can do it."  
  
I held his hand for as long as I could remember. But soon I fell into a deep sleep. I knew it wasn't going to be the end for me. 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning in a daze. But I was glad to see Jack there beside me.  
  
"Hey..."said his camly voice.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing alright." I looked down at my hand. It looked like it was going to get better.  
  
"We're going to have to stay here for awhile."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"At least another day."  
  
I nodded. "Ok."  
  
"How is she doing?"Will asked as she came into the room.  
  
"She's doing alright. She's pretty strong you know."  
  
He smiled. "Yes I know."  
  
I smiled back,but said nothing.  
  
"I had better leave you two alone,"and he shut the door.  
  
"He always does that."  
  
"I know what's wrong with him,"I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's trying not to fall in love with me,I know it. He doesn't want to ruin it for Elizabeth."  
  
"Because he loves her."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"But you've got me."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I had better go. Get some rest ok?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes I know."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too." 


	7. Chapter 7

Why did I even say that,I thought. He doesn't love me and I know it. He loves Elizabeth. He's just my friend. Why would he even try to fall in love with me when I'm engaged to a Pirate and he's going to marry Elizabeth. What the heck is wrong with me?  
  
"Hi again,"it was Will.  
  
"Hi. Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Sure,"and he shut the door.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Because you're afraid of falling in love with me aren't you?"  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Because every time I'm with Jack you never try to come into our conversation and I know it's because you're trying not to show any feeling to me."  
  
"Well,I guess that could be true."  
  
"We are friends aren't we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then quit being so afraid! I know you love Elizabeth and nothing is going to stop you from marrying her,so stop being so afriad all the time."  
  
He smiled. "Ok!"  
  
"That's better,"then we started laughing.  
  
"I never actually thought this was going to happen."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I never thought that Jack was actually going to get married. He just doesn't seem like the type."  
  
"I guess you could be right about that. If he hadn't set foot on my island this wouldn't have happened. But it did. And I fell in love with him. How did you fall in love with Elizabeth if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"No. It's quite alright. Well,I had known her when I was a little boy,and I guess I never really realized it until I was older,but I really was in love with her. And then Jack and I set out on this quest to save her."  
  
"Are you two getting married?"  
  
"Yes,hopefully."  
  
"Hopefully? What does that mean?"  
  
"I haven't asked her yet. I'm waiting for the right time."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"But I'm hoping not too soon. We haven't even been home yet."  
  
"Yes I know. But Jack isn't going back with you two."  
  
"Yes I know that. He told me."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"He loves you too much. That's why he doesn't want to leave you."  
  
"Yes I know that."  
  
"I'm just glad he has someone to care for."  
  
"Yeah... You too."  
  
There was a long pause. I thought he was going to kiss me or something. But that never happened. "Well...I had better get going."  
  
"Oh,one thing before you go,"I reached into my pocket and took out one of my crystal daggers and handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I was glad that Jack walked in,but I was surprised that Will didn't tell me goodbye. "There's been a change of plans,"he said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We're leaving tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yes. The doctor said that your arm will be fully healed by tonight."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yes I know. I was almost beginning to think it was going to become serious. I was wrong."  
  
"So was I."  
  
"We are leaving right after sunset. Do you think you could try to stand?"  
"Sure." I sat up,but my feet on the ground,and to my surprise,I started walking.  
  
"Good. I wasn't sure if you were ready."  
  
I smiled. "I guess you were wrong about that too."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I'm guessing Will will be happy that we are leaving."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Because he loves her."  
  
He smiled. "I see."  
  
"I hope Kaya's doing ok."  
  
"I bet she's just fine. You can trust Elizabeth."  
  
I hope so,I thought.  
  
"Jack,we had best be going,"said Will as he opened the door. "It's already sunset."  
  
"Already? Alright. We'll be down there in a little bit."  
  
"Alright,"and he shut the door.  
  
He looked at me. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
I smiled. "Any time you are."  
  
He put his hand out and I took,and he then pulled me up so I was finally standing. "Let's go then."  
  
"Right." 


	8. Chapter 8

I could not wait to get home. I missed the island so much. But I also missed Kyia. I hoped that she was doing ok. Oh please say that everything is going to be ok,I thought.  
  
As we sailed out into the open sea,I couldn't help but look out into it. It was just so beautiful.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?"asked Jack as he came over to stand beside me. "Just as beautiful as you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're still worried about your sister aren't you?"  
  
"I just can't help thinking about her."  
  
"She'll be alright. I promise you. Just forget what happened a year ago."  
  
"It's just not that easy."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"And Kyia's going to have to live through that for the rest of her life."  
  
"And you don't want her to?"  
  
"I just want her to forget. I don't think anyone would want to have those memories stuck in their head until the day they die."  
  
"You're a strong woman. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"Why do you have to be so damn kind?"  
  
"Because I care. You know that." He put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
And I'm glad that you care about me,I thought. That is what will keep me going. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring about me so much."  
  
"It's the least I could do...my love..."  
  
"No. It's the most you could do. You're the only man who ever cared about me."  
  
Then there were no more words to say. All we could was look out into the open sea,hoping that we would reach home in time. In time so that would everthing would be ok.  
  
I was so happy to see the island the same as it when we had left. When we reached the island,happiness filled me inside. I was home. Jack was with me and Kaya was fine. I guess she had seen the ship because she ran down to come and see us.  
  
"You're ok!"she yelled as she ran down the hill and hugged me.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I saw the ship and I had to see you!"  
  
"Sorry about that,"said Elizabeth as she came down the hill.  
  
"Don't worry about it,"I said. Crap,I thought. Is there really anything else for me to say? "Oh,and thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
Later that night we were informed that Elizabeth and Will would be leaving in the morning. They thought it would be for the best. I didn't say anything though. I had Jack,and that was the one thing that mattered to me.  
  
I still wanted to get away from it all. So that night while everyone was asleep,I took Yakul down to the shore. But to my surprise,Jack was already down there. I wondered if he was waiting for me,so I went to go see.  
  
"Hey,"I said.  
  
"Hey. Shouldn't you be asleep?"he asked with a grin on his face."  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question. And yes,I guess I should."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Then why are you down here?"  
  
"I guess it's because I wanted to look at my ship one last time."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Why are you down here if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"I guess it's because I wanted to get away from everything."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm really glad this is happening."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Why did you want to marry me in the first place?"  
  
"Because you saw me something more than just a pirate."  
  
"I didn't even know you were a pirate until after you were gone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I chuckled,"I didn't believe it a first because I thought father was joking. But then I knew he wasn't."  
  
We looked up to the horizon. The sun was starting rise. We knew that soon,Will and Elizabeth would be leaving,probably never to return again. Jack turned away and go up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"This was my last goodbye. I'd best be starting back home now."  
  
I smiled. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. There isn't much to do here anyways."  
  
That morning we said goodbye to Elizabeth and Will. They were bound to go north were they would live for the rest of their lives. I knew they weren't coming back. Will was now with the love of his life and I knew that they would forget about this land in years to come.  
  
"Well,I guess this is goodbye,"I said to Will.  
  
"Not forever. We may come back,"he said with that handsome smile on this face.  
  
I looked at Elizabeth and smiled,but said nothing. Just bowed my head. If Will was right,then maybe I didn't have think about them not coming back.  
  
Jack and I went down to the shore as we watched the Black Pearl sail unto the coast one last time. I would probably be the last time that we would ever see the likes of the Black Pearl again.  
  
"Well,how about you and I do some horseback riding?"asked Jack.  
  
"Better be careful. I might go a little too fast for you."  
  
End 


End file.
